


The S-virus

by Foreman (IHateBumbleby)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous sex position, Doggy Style, F/M, Mind Control, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHateBumbleby/pseuds/Foreman
Summary: Hunk created a new virus called the S virus which will make all the women of Resident Evil Horny for him.
Relationships: HUNK/Ada Wong, HUNK/Jill Valentine, Hunk (Resident Evil)/Multi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Be mine, Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> I originally had the idea for a Hunk rapes Jill story while playing AI Dungeon when I was playing as Hunk and later decided to rape Jill, I don't know why I did that, but after that I wanted a proper Hunk rapes Jill story and couldn't find one, so I've decided to make one myself and then later I developed it into a mind control story. I'm not really all that versed in Resident Evil lore so if I write something you couldn't imagine a character saying or doing or if I get bits of lore wrong please let me know so I can correct it
> 
> Also if there's a tag I should add please tell me

It was a dark and stormy night, Jill Valentine was infiltrating an Umbrella Lab, when suddenly the Umbrella Security Services or USS found her. She managed to kill all but the squad leader, However the boss was to much for Jill "Ah, Jill Valentine, Umbrella's enemy #1, I could take you to Umbrella and have you made into a new Bioweapon" he laughed, giving Jill an uneasy feeling "And the company would pay me big time for it, however you're in luck because you're really cute, and my little soldier agrees"

"I'd rather die you disgusting pig!"

"Sweetie, I'm not giving you the option" she shuddered at those words, him forcing her into a body bag wasn't reassuring "Oh, and call me Hunk"

* * *

Jill was afraid, being tied up and in a body bag as she had a rough ride. When Jill was taken out of the body bag she was in a bunker of some sort

"Where am I?"

"You're in my basement, sometimes I use it for work, but they would call me if they were going to send someone to my house" knowing she was in some sort of Umbrella lad gave her the chills. Hunk then removes his helmet revealing his face "now, let's get those clothes off" Jill resistanted, trying desperately to keep her dignity but he was too strong and she was too tied up and he gotten her bare naked.

"You'll never get away with this you sick Fuck! When people see I'm missing they'll send a search party for me"

"Ha ha ha, Umbrella have cover stories for when people go snooping around, I've gotten them to tell the authorities you had an accident in the incinerator" Hunk, seeing that Jill understood that there'll be no search, removed his armor, allowing Jill to see his tent, then he removed his pants freeing his cock entirely, if it was on Chris she wouldn't ever be able to look away, however the fact that it belonged to a rapist working for Umbrella, she averted her eyes from it

"Please, I was saving myself for Chris"

"P-lease, with how much steroids he takes his penis would have shriveled up, you'd get a better fucking from a Zombie"

Wasting no time Hunk plunged his dick into Jill's cunt. Jill, being an ex police, lost her hymen long ago, however Jill was still a virgin and unprepared for Hunk's rough treatment. Pounding her with no regard for her pleasure, for Hunk it was all about his pleasure. It was traumatizing for Jill, being violationed in such a way was the worst thing that could happen to a woman in Jill's opinion and was one of the reasons she Joined the RCPD, this moment reinforced that feeling. Hunk then forces Jill into a kiss.  _ Disgusting _ Jill thought to herself  _ an action meant for love and he's using it as tool of torture _ .

Jill was reluctant but Hunk had experience and knew how to get a woman hot and aroused, forcing her to cum, as soon as she did Hunk said "Jill, I am your father" it was total bullshit, but seeing Jill's disgusted by it turned him on anyways "You seem to have orgasmed when I informed you that I am your father, are you turned on by the idea of getting raped by your father? You degenerate."

"You are not my father!"

"Who knows, your mother was a loose woman" more bullshit.

Hunk continued to pound Jill's previously virgin pussy as she laid there helpless for a few more hours while Jill begged him to stop, cumming in her a few times

"Maybe I'll have another child, one that I can raise to be a model Umbrella employee. Now I want you to thank me for protecting you and for bringing you to climax"

Jill was so angrier at that moment then she ever been in her whole life, angry that she couldn't give her first time to Chris, angry at the thought of being forced to have this man's baby, angry because now he now expects to be thanked for rapping her, but most of all, she was angered by the thought a child of her's would grow up to create these abominations she dedicated her life to destroying.

Jill bite his hand so hard she drew blood from him, Hunk responds by beating her and then bringing her to a room with an incinerator.

"You need to learn respect and gratitude for my mercy, I was gonna let you have your clothes back, but now they're going in the incinerator" Jill watched helplessly as the last shreds of dignity she had left was burned just like a failed bioweapon

* * *

It's been a couple of weeks since Hunk kidnaped Jill, demanding she call him daddy and reminding her that she's only alive because he allows it and demanding she thank her for not giving her over to Umbrella. She haven't done any of those things yet, but today things will be different.

Today he came into her cell with a syringe in his hand.

"So, you're still not ready to appreciate my Mercy, are you?"

"So you decided to turn me into a monster finally? please do!"

"Ha ha. You slay me, no, this is a new strain of the T virus I made, I call it the S virus, can you guess what the S stand for?"

"Scylla, named after a monster from Greek mythology."

"No, the S stands for Slave, or is it Sex? Slut? No matter, once I inject you with it you'll never want me to remove my dick from your pussy ever again."

He injected the Virus into her, she noticed an effect in seconds. At first she was repulsed by his age, but after getting injected she found a charm to it.  _ No, bad Jill  _ She thought to herself. Hunk has undressed "You win, for now on, I won't do anything you don't want me to do to you" Jill wasn't listening, she was focused on a certain part of his, he noticed "can't keep you eyes off my little soldier can you? You want it inside of you again?"

"No, want to bite it off so you can never use it to violate another woman again" at those words Hunk took his cock and plunged it right into her mouth

"Well, the go on ahead, it's right there for you to do it, castrate me." Instead she sucks him off, even though he raped both her ass and her pussy these past weeks, this was the first time she had to give a blowjob. "What, don't want to castrate me after all?"

"It's not that, I…" Jill was losing herself and she knew it but didn't want to admit it "I just wanted to give your 'little soldier' one last use before we give it the Three-volley."

"Well them, make it a blowjob I won't forget"

As Jill's mind slipped farther and farther, her sucking gotten needier and needier, until Hunk was put over the edge, spraying rope after rope of his spunk into her mouth, afterwhich Hunk asks "You're gonna bite my dick off?"

"And never have this amazing tasting cum again, no way, now use it to put a baby in me Daddy, then when the baby is growing up we can teach it genetic so he can make more B.O.Ws!"

"Love to, but I think it would be better if we did it on a proper bed, don't you think so?" Hunk then took Jill to his bed upstairs, this was the first time she was ever saw his house beyond the basement lab "Lie down and spread your legs for Daddy" he plunged his cock into her pussy. thanks to the effects of the S virus sex will never be unsatisfying for Jill unless he wanted it to be. Jill came too many times to count, another effect of the S virus. When Hunk was about to cum he asked Jill "are you sure you want me to father your children? I remembered you having a huge crush on Chris, you wouldn't rather carry his babies?"

"No Hunk, I shouldn't have ever be attracted to him, and he probably lost the ability to breed me with how many steroids he takes. Please, let your load out inside of me, I want you to impregnate me every year until I reach menopause, just let your cum out inside me Hunk" with those words Hunk blasted his baby making juice into her cunt causing Jill to feel a pulse of pleasure like she never had before.

Jill and Hunk were both spent, they laid on the bed in silence untill Jill broken it

"I'm sorry for how I acted before, and thank you for the wonderful time you showed me and for not handing me over to Umbrella Corp. And for giving me the S virus"

"That's fine, how about we get you a 'sister' Jill?" At those words Jill was ecstatic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was my first attempt at a smut story so if you liked it let me know, and let me know if you didn't like it and tell me what I can do better, I already know who Jill's next 2 "sisters" will be but I'm open to suggestions cause I want to please my viewers.
> 
> Also if there's a tag I should add please tell me


	2. The Wong girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill, being corrupted by the S-virus, helps Hunk kill Leon and enslave Claire, but a mysterious Oriental woman has other plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't write down the woman's name until she revealed it to Jill and Hunk because I think it's weird to have her reveal her name in narration after I kept writing her name down, and also having them know her name without her telling them wouldn't make any sense. But if you're familiar with Resident Evil then you should know who this red cladded Asian is but if you think I should have used her name before she revealed it to the character let me know.

Hunk have given Jill equipment needed to get her a new "sister", which includes a new outfit to replace the one he burned and a radio so Hunk can stay in touch with her, he also given her a couple of syringes of the S virus. Hunk knows who to target to become his next "daughter" a certain Redfield who is having a date with Leon today. Both knew that Umbrella was the ones behind the Racoon City incident, so they both had to be dealt with.

Hunk explained the plan to Jill "I'll snipe Leon, then once Tango's down, you'll tackle Claire and give her the S virus, if plans change I'll contact you, understand?"

"I think I can handle it"

"Good" Hunk took aim at Leon, just as Hunk was about to pull the trigger his riffle was kicked away by an asian woman in a red dress

"What do you think you're doing, attempting to kill a government agent?" This lady was a problem for Hunk

"Jill, change of plans, we're having Asian tonight, get to my position pronto!"

"I'm on my way"

"You think another assassin will deter me from protecting my love? " she said as she shoot him with her handgun, luckily for him he wore a bullet proof vest.

"Funny how you can call him your love when he's on a date with another woman" he said as he dearmed her.

"Well, I just want my love to be happy so if that means losing him to another then it's fine by me." they then fought hand to hand until Jill showed up 

"Quick Jill get the 'stuff'." At once Jill took the S-virus and injected it into the mysterious lady. She immediately felt a fire in her core

"Ug… What did you do to me!?"

"We injected you with the S-virus. The S stands for Stepford, or was it submission?"

"I thought it was Slave-virus?" Jill asked

"Well, the S can stand for a lot of things, but for now I want you on your hands and knees" her body complied with those order even if her mind wasn't fully corrupted yet. Hunk then pulled her dress up, revealing a black pair of panties, he then pulled them aside and plunged his cock into her pussy, she wasn't a virgin by any means, but Hunk was by far the biggest she ever had. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU RAPIST!"

"No you won't, you'll be a Stepford wife for me. Now you look like you could use a tall drink of water to cool you down" at those words Jill started making out with the asian while Hunk Fucks is fucking her pussy.

"Now, you're gonna help me kill Leon, any objections? ...I thought not" even if Jill wasn't on her lips the S-virus wouldn't allow her to speak up anyways anyways. 

After making out with the asian for a while, Jill pulled back so she can talk "This is great, soon the S-virus will make us sisters. I've never had a sister before, we can play dress-up, and do each other hair and makeup, and take turns fucking daddy."

Jill then had her eat her pussy, seeing Jill putting on a show for him aroused Hunk making him go over the edge ejaculating into the Asian, then Hunk have the command "Both of you cum, now!" they both came on command 

"So, now that we will be working together for the foreseeable future, what's your name?"

"I'm Ada Wong"

"Well Ada, are you ready to kill a certain government agent?"

"Yes daddy, I'll kill whoever you want me to"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's Chapter 2, so if you liked it let me know, and if you didn't like it tell me how to improve. And if you think I should have just told you she was Ada from the start let me know, and if you have a suggestion for the next victim let me know. I already know who's next and since the next chapter I don't plan on having a sex scene I've decided to include with next chapter an omake with one to make up for it, however plans change as chapter 1 was originally 2 chapters that I've merged into one

**Author's Note:**

> if there's a tag I should add please tell me


End file.
